1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device and method for testing the vehicle safety systems of tractor-trailers and other vehicles as used in commercial hauling and private use. The device and method allow for the testing of the electrical safety lights, the pneumatic brake systems, and related pneumatic elements. The testing equipment herein is useful for trucking companies, D.O.T. officials, and others that must periodically inspect the brake and electrical light systems of tractor-trailers for compliance with the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Regulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Safety is a primary concern of the U.S. Department of Transportation (D.O.T.), trucking companies and all personnel associated therewith. Tractor-trailers are responsible for transporting most of the goods in the United States and other countries and the pneumatic braking systems which are employed must be frequently tested along with the turn signals, brake lights, auxiliary lighting, clearance lighting, and tail lights to insure a safe vehicle. Over the years mechanics have developed various systems to correctly and efficiently test and repair the pneumatic and electrical light circuits of tractor-trailers but many of the test procedures require two men. As such, the cost of frequent inspections for tractor-trailers has greatly increased in some cases, therefore putting the drivers, other motorist and property at risk as fewer inspections and tests are undertaken. Heretofore a single mechanic would have difficulty in checking, for example, the pneumatic and hydraulic brake system beneath the tractor-trailer or other vehicles while holding the brake pedal depressed and would likewise have difficulty in observing the brake lights at the rear of the tractor-trailer, car, truck, or bus from a position inside the cab of the vehicle. In addition, it has been difficult in the past to check the electrical light circuits of a trailer if unattached from a tractor because power must be supplied to the trailer electrical circuitry for a visual inspection. Like wise it has been very difficult to check the pneumatic brake system of a trailer if the trailer is not attached to a tractor because the trailer does not have the ability to generate and control compressed air for the pneumatic system. Likewise it has been difficult to isolate the source of electrical and pneumatic problems as being in the tractor, the trailer, or the tractor-trailer.
For this and other reasons the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a method and testing apparatus for a tractor-trailer which will allow a sole mechanic to check the safety systems of tractor-trailers and other vehicles with accuracy.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a means for a single mechanic to check the electrical light circuitry and pneumatic brake system of a tractor and a trailer with accuracy either when the tractor and trailer are physically connected and parked together or are disconnected and parked at separate locations.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a method for testing the pneumatic system as well as the electrical light system of tractor-trailers by a single mechanic with improved efficiency, convenience and accuracy by providing a single apparatus which can receive input from a tractor and transmit output to a trailer when the tractor and trailer are mechanically connected but electrically and pneumatically disconnected.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device to maintain a brake pedal in a depressed posture to allow the mechanic to leave the tractor cab and visually inspect beneath the tractor-trailer for air leaks, frayed or damaged air lines and components while the brake pedal remains depressed.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a device to maintain a clutch pedal or accelerator pedal in a depressed posture to allow a mechanic to work on the vehicle.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a testing device whereby the outside electrical lights and pneumatic brake systems are quickly and easily checked to determine if any defects exist or if repairs are necessary.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device and method whereby the time spent on inspecting trailers and tractors is reduced by allowing the trailers and tractors to be tested and inspected separately thereby saving the time spent moving and connecting the separated tractors and trailers.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a device for testing electrical light circuitry and pneumatic brake systems of tractor-trailers which includes a compact, easily portable housing containing electrical circuitry with pneumatic fittings and easily visible gauges and lights thereon.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a testing device and method for tractor-trailers which includes a metal housing having a pair of battery connections for testing certain electrical circuitry of trailers while disconnected from the electrical supply of the tractor by applying proper voltage to the battery connections with accuracy.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for testing tractor and trailers which includes an air compressor junction that allows for the device to be connected to a portable air compressor or other source of compressed air.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.